Earth-239 Timeline
The series of events that take place in Earth-239. Main Timeline 1993 * Jessica Drew is born, affected by radiation. She is cured by her father, using a prototype serum. 1994 * Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy, and Mary Jane Watson are born. * The Winter Soldier is deployed and murders Jonathan and Miriam Drew, and kidnaps the young Jessica. Herbert Wyndham sold them out in favor for his own life, but is still badly beaten by Baron von Strucker's lackeys. In order to save himself, Wyndham develops a special suit so he can continue his research. 1995 * A clone of Wolverine, designated X-23 is created by Alkali-Transigen Labs. * A clone of Magneto, designated X-24 is also created by Alkali-Transigen, with plans to make her the organization's leading assassin. 1996 * Peter Quill abandons the Ravagers, and goes on his own solo adventures for a few years, acting as a part-time mercenary, but a full time rascal and thief. He starts to call himself "Star-Lord". 1997 1998 * Magneto announces his presence to the world by striking at the heart of Cape Canaveral, killing dozens of soldiers. At the same time, Charles Xavier reveals the X-Men. The X-Men defeat Magneto. * Peter Parker's parents leave him in the custody of his aunt and uncle, and Peter's parents supposedly die in a plane crash. 1999 * Wyndham grew more powerful, and genetically accelerated animals into humanoid beings to serve him. He dubbed his creations as the "New Men" and took up the name of the High Evolutionary. Wyndham cuts off all ties to HYDRA with his New Men. * Ulysses Klaw, one of the world's best assassins, is given a job to kill the current king of Wakanda, T'Chaka Udaku during a conference in Switzerland. He was successful, but barely escaped. Klaw was almost dead, but his life was saved by the Belgium government, restored with cybernetic augmentations. T'Chaka's son, T'Challa would vow to avenge his father. 2000 * Jessica Drew is kept as a HYDRA guinea pig, until a S.H.I.E.L.D. raid conducted by Nick Fury frees her from enslavement. The young Jessica is taken under Fury's wing, and trained as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Victor Von Damme's face is scarred. He wears a mask to cover his injuries. 2001 * Reed Richards takes his team of scientists into space to cross through a portal that could lead them to an alternate dimension. Instead, the cosmic radiation from the dimension alters their genetic makeup. With their newfound powers, Reed, Ben, Susan and Johnny become the Fantastic Four. 2002 * T'Challa reaches his teenage years, and goes on Walkabout. However, for someone of royal blood, T'Challa had to journey across Africa, from one end to another. After many months, he arrived in Cairo. Ororo Munroe attempted to rob him, but T'Challa didn't allow her to get away with it. T'Challa brings down the slaver, freeing Ororo and others like her. But, T'Challa would return to Wakanda, leaving Ororo to head back to pickpoketing to survive. About a week after T'Challa left, she tried to steal from Charles Xavier. 2003 2004 * Franklin Richards is born. * 2005 * After the event known as the Breakout, Iron Man forms the Avengers to contain the super-villains and protect the world from threats that no single hero could withstand. 2006 * Dr. Doom shoots the Baxter Building into space. 2007 2008 * Helen Cho is hired into Stark Enterprises. * D'Ken Neramini takes control of the Shi'ar Empire from his sister, and orders an intergalactic manhunt for her. The Shi'ar Imperial Guard are sent by Emperor D'Ken Neramani to locate his sister Lilandra Neramani and the M'Kraan Crystal. This search brought them to Earth where they first met the X-Men. After D'Ken received the crystal and used its power towards his own evil ends, the Imperial Guard turned on him, helping the X-Men and the Guardians of the Galaxy to fight against him. They overthrow the tyrannic emperor, and Lilandra takes his place as the Queen of the Shi'ar. 2009 * Peter Parker becomes Spider-Man for the first time. * A few months into Parker's career, his closest friend Gwen Stacy is kidnapped and thrown over the Roosevelt Bridge by Norman Osborn, better known as the Green Goblin. Peter tries to rescue her but due to his inexperience, Gwen dies. He stops being Spider-Man for almost half a year, now haunted with two deaths on his conscience. 2010 * Magneto breaks out of the Raft prison, and Mystique takes his place. He starts Project Avalon by activating Forge's creation, Asteroid M, with intentions of making it a true mutant safe haven. * Spider-Man stops Alistair Smythe and the spreading Cross-Species virus across Manhattan. * Wolverine learns that he has female clones, and goes on the search for them. Instead the clones come to him, forcing Alkali-Transigen to hunt them all down. While battling Transigen, the girls tell Logan that they have nanomachines within their bodies which allow them to feel no pain, but it gives them a greatly shortened lifespan, meaning that they would all have months left at best. When one of the clones, Zelda, is killed while Hank Pym attempted to cure her, she asks Logan to look after their last sister, Laura. Wolverine, Gabby and Bellona bring down Transigen, and with the aid of the X-Men, Logan does find Laura. * The US Government tries to force Iron Man to cooperate for their military forces. In order to convince him, the military creates their own weapon to compete. It apparently crashes in Latverian soil, forcing Iron Man to intervene and assist. Iron Man doesn't give in to General Ross's needs, and instead warned him that if another person was put at risk for the sake of their battles, he would be back to stop it. * The Annihilation Wave is unleashed into the universe. The Guardians of the Galaxy stand in it's way. * Klaw returns into the fray, and leads a team composed of Batroc, Juggernaut, Radioactive Man, the Black Knight and Cannibal. With the support of Niganda, Klaw invades Wakanda. He almost succeeds until Storm turns the tide of the war, and T'Challa, now the Black Panther, kills him, finally avenging his father. * The X-Men fight Magneto and his Acolytes on-board Asteroid M. Magneto is betrayed, and Fabian Cortez plans to make him a martyr, and activates Asteroid M's nuclear missiles. Magneto comes back, and destroys Asteroid M and Cortez. After the X-Men evacuate themselves and the mutants, Magneto is nowhere to be found, and is presumed dead. 2011 * Tony Stark visits China to settle some resource digging issues. After a terror attack near one of the mines kills majority of the workers, with hostages being taken, Tony starts working with fellow entrepreneur Tem Borjigin to investigate. They learn that the Ten Rings were responsible, and Iron Man takes care of them. Helen Cho assists Iron Man with locating the Mandarin's rings across the globe. Borjigin reveals his true nature, and claims the last of the rings. Iron Man defeats Borjigin in the temple. * Spider-Man and Iron Man defeat the Rhino in New York. This is their first time meeting each other. * Wolverine and Spider-Man have their brains swapped by Mysterio, leading to a misadventure as both of them try to figure it out. After defeating Mysterio, the two heroes are returned to their normal bodies by Stephen Strange. * Peter meets his long-lost childhood friend, Edward Brock, after discovering boxes of old documents and video tapes in a hidden room in his basement, indicating both their fathers worked on the "Venom Project". Eddie was a student at ESU, and showed Peter 'their inheritance', a biological "suit" that could enhance and heal a sick person. Peter took a sample of the suit, but spilled some onto him, which formed into a black costume. After a couple of months, Peter lost control of the suit, and destroyed the rest of the formula. Eddie kept a backup, and used that portion of the symbiote to become Venom. * Ultron returns, and creates robotic versions of the current Avengers team. With the help of Vision, Ultron is defeated by both the Avengers and Jocasta, being shot into space to hopefully, never return. * Apocalypse announces his presence to the rest of the world, and kidnaps Professor X. After Professor X is rescued by the X-Men, Apocalypse heads to what was left of Genosha, and destroys most of it, nearly killing both the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Apocalypse takes Polaris and Quicksilver, and assaults the Xavier School, taking Beast as a captive. Angel is transformed into Archangel, while Apocalypse takes Emma Frost and Sabretooth. He plans to use Quicksilver, Polaris, Emma Frost and Sabretooth to grant him immense power. He is stopped during an intervention caused by Magneto and the X-Men. * A chrono device is used to send Spider-Man and Wolverine decades into the future. 2012 * Secret Invasion * Magneto joins GOTG 2013 2014 2015 * Phoenix Force takes control of Jean Grey. Dark Phoenix arises. The Shi'ar arrest Jean and the X-Men, as she had destroyed dozens of worlds. Jean is killed while the X-Men battle for her innocence. 2016 * Galactus attacks Earth * Magneto returns to Earth. He aids Cyclops and Wolverine with the Jean Grey School for Mutant Education. 2017 * Dormammu commences his invasion of this dimension. 2018 2019 * Reality becomes warped, affecting everything. The Phoenix returns, and brings a dormant Jean Grey back to life, and resurrects majority of the Earth in a pocket reality. Cyclops, Captain America and Magneto go missing, while the heroes try to stop the Phoenix and save Jean. Jean convinces the Phoenix to let her be, and reality is restored. * Nick Fury's contingency plans are leaked online. Chaos ensues as the "Fury Containment Area" is created, and the weaknesses of the world's greatest heroes are exploited by their worst villains. 2020 * The Young Avengers briefly visit this universe while searching throughout the multiverse for their teammate, Speed. 2099 * Miguel O'Hara becomes the new Spider-Man. Category:Earth-239 Category:Unfinished